


Called It

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, another one shot based on a prompt I saw, credits to the OP of the prompt, snape lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Their bodies were morphed into a way you only saw in the cliché movies; Harry holding Draco's body in a way as if dipping him after having danced together.Or, the one where the boys are having a moment, and Severus Snape interrupts it. But, he called it in the end though.





	Called It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, I am back with another one shot ! Again, based on a prompt I saw :)  
> Snape is alive in this one (I love Snape, sue me).  
> I hope you guys enjoy it. x
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Harry dropped his body into his seat, not believing his luck. Obviously, he was the one that got stuck to sit next to Draco Lucius Malfoy during Potions lessons. Obviously, he could not have been placed in a seat next to one of his best friends', Hermione or Ron.  
And, really, he should have seen this coming. Harry really should have known that Snape would pull something, more so since he was very aware, had been since a few years, of the everlasting grudge the Professor held against him for something his father had done during their Hogwarts time and he really could not change anything about.  
So, yes, he should have expected that Snape would come after him again when the new school year had started and he put foot into the Potions classroom for another year of suffering. The fact that he'd have to suffer through both having Severus Snape as Professor for Potions again and having Draco Malfoy as Potions partner for the rest of the year, was something he definitely had not expected.

To be completely honest, if Harry had been placed to sit next to the Slytherin a few years prior, he probably, definitely, would have stood his ground and refused to sit next to the boy. The hate Harry had felt for the boy not allowing him to feel comfortable to sit next to Draco for a year. Harry didn't doubt that Draco would have, probably still does, feel the same way. Right now, though, Harry doesn't mind as much. Harry doesn't really remember when the hate he had, had turned into an obsession. Obsession, which had slowly but surely turned into a crush for the pale boy. Harry also did not know when he had started thinking of Malfoy as Draco in his head. 

Harry got shaken out of his thoughts by Snape dropping his book, loudly, onto his desk and clearing his throat before starting the first lesson of the year in his usual monotone, but stern, voice. Harry zoned out again, tuning out the Professor's voice before observing the boy next to him out of the corner of his eye. Draco certainly had grown up well in the past years Harry has known him for. His body having grown taller, leaner (which Harry never thought about of having pressed up against his own). His face showing more maturity in it (unlike his character, thank you very much, even though Harry can't help but admit that the sarcastic and witty part of Draco is probably Harry's favourite part of the boy) and his voice having gone deeper (which Harry will let you know, did not affect him at all when the boy would say words or phrases in a certain way). 

A few moments later Harry got startled out of his thoughts, once more, but this time by Snape's voice yelling at one of the Gryffindor's, house points, as usual, being taken away by the Potions Professor. As Harry came back to reality, he realised they should be getting the ingredients to start their work on the potion. 

Before he could turn to the Slytherin next to him, Draco already started talking. ''Listen, Potter, I will get the ingredients, as I do not trust your incapable self around the ingredients and do not trust you bringing back the right ingredients. Meanwhile, you will get the cauldron. I can trust on your ability to not fuck up as small as a task of getting a cauldron?''  
Harry rolled his eyes for Draco to see, what did he see in this boy again? ''Are you sure you don't need any help with the ingredients, Malfoy? Sure you can handle that much responsibility?''  
Draco huffed out something along the lines of a ''Fuck you, Potter.'', before storming off towards the cabinets to search out the ingredients they needed. Harry mentally groaned and shook his head, when his mind produced some, quite enjoyable, scenes in response to Draco's muttered comment. Harry lifted his body from the seat, walking across the room to pick up a cauldron, before walking back to the desk and putting it down.  
When Draco returned, they started on the Potion, but not before Draco had murmured a ''Do not fuck this up, Potter'' his way. Harry sighed, the thought of he really should reconsider the people he managed to develop crushes on, crossing his mind. Harry was stirring the liquid inside the cauldron, carefully counting and trying to remember the times he stirred clockwise. His counting got interrupted by a quiet curse next to him and Harry turned his head, only to hear Draco mutter quietly to himself. ''What's wrong?'', Harry heard himself asking. Draco looked up at him with a frown on his face. ''It seems that I have forgotten one of the ingredients'', Draco snarled at him. 

Harry looked back at the textbook before looking at the ingredients lying next to them, and sure enough, Draco had indeed forgotten one of the ingredients that was supposed to be added at the end. ''Seems like it really was a bit much of a responsibility, eh, Malfoy? Told you so. Let me just get the ingredient and save the day.'', Harry said smugly, although the tone in his voice turning into a teasing one near the end.  
Draco scoffed, the frown gotten deeper on his face in response to Harry's comment. ''No need for that, Potter, I can very well do that by myself.'' Harry had, however, already lifted himself from the seat, intending to walk past behind Draco's seat toward the ingredients when Draco decided to shove his seat back and stand up as well. The sudden movement of Slytherin boy caused Harry to bump into Draco and Harry felt himself losing balance. 

The Gryffindor panicked, his hands shooting out to latch themselves onto Draco's body in an attempt to straighten himself up again. Instead of straightening himself up though, his action caused Draco to sway as well, his balance also slipping. Harry somehow managed to find his footing, still not letting go of Draco's waist, as the other boy still seemed to struggle with his balance. Harry's hands gripped around the boy's waist, his arms sliding around Draco's back to hold him more tightly. The Slytherin finally stopped struggling in his arms, his hold managing to provide the boy with the security of not falling. Their bodies were morphed into a way you only saw in the cliché movies; Harry holding Draco's body in a way as if dipping him after having danced together. 

Draco's head lifted itself up to look in Harry's green eyes. Harry stared back into the grey eyes. Time seemed to have stopped, their surroundings seeming to fade, the only thing they managing to stay focused on being each other. It seemed as if they were the only two people in the room, before the moment was broken by a throat clearing and a monotone voice breaking through the air. ''Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I seem to not remember as to when my Potions class had become a dancing class for you to practice your dip in. Although, I do have to admit, that it had been about time for you to finally fall for Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. If I may ask you, when is the wedding?'' Harry and Draco flailed, letting go off one another quickly the very moment Snape's voice rang through the room, remembering their surroundings. At Snape's last comment registered in their minds, Draco turned a bright shade of red and Harry coughed, both squirming uncomfortably. Snape eyed the both of them, a small smirk of amusement tugging at his lips but not showing, before straightening out his face and opening his mouth again. ''I seem to have made myself clear about messing around in this classroom? Please continue to work on your Potion, seriously, and otherwise I will see you both after class for detention.'' The boys nodded their head quickly, Draco scurrying off to grab the last ingredient they were supposed to get, before returning. The both of them finished the Potion in complete silence. 

 

10 years later

Harry stood at the altar, his hands intertwined with a pair of pale hands. His eyes flicked up from where his thumbs were caressing the wrists softly, looking into the face of his newly-wed husband, Draco Malfoy. His mind barely registered the words of ''I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss each other.'', before his face was moving closer to Draco's. Harry's hands let go of Draco's hands, settling on his the boy's waist instead, a smirk creeping on his face. Before Draco could question his husband's change of expression, Harry had dipped him and Draco squealed at the unexpected action, looking up into Harry's face. His grey eyes locked with green ones, and a smile formed on his face as he remembered the familiar position from years ago. Harry and Draco stared at each other, before both boys leaned in, pressing their lips together for their first kiss as a newly married couple. 

Somewhere in the back of the venue, sitting in one of the seats, was Severus Snape. His usual stoic face morphed into a relaxed one, a small smile gracing his features, letting. As watched the scene in front of him, Harry's and Draco's lips meeting in a kiss while in a dip, his smile changed into a smirk and he softly whispered ''Called it.'', before schooling his features back into the usual stoic one he was known of having and lifting his hands to clap along with the other guests present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought about it ! :) x


End file.
